Kaos' Mom
Kaos's Mom is, as her name implies, the mother of Kaos and an antagonist in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. She never made a full appearance until the second season where she appeared in a family photo inside Kaos' Kastle. Later her shadow briefly appeared in the end after the credits shortly after Kaos returned. Kaos' Mom makes her full debut in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Swap Force as an evil Portal Master like her son. "Oh you didn't really think Kaos was the strongest Portal Master on the side of darkness did you?" :—Kaos' Mom. Appearance :Voice actor: Christine Baranski (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Kaos (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities As a Portal Master, she possesses control over Portals in which she uses to teleport herself as well as hover. She also uses powerful dark magic, such as levitation, cause candle-fire to explode, and telekinesis. Her most notable ability is her power to fire a beam of powerful dark magic from her hands, though this magic caused her to be imprisoned inside her own mirror when it was used against her. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Teleportation * Energy Balls Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Kaos's Mother often blamed Portal Masters for the problems in the Magic World, and she wasn't happy when she discovered Kaos had Portal Master powers. According to the Wilikin, Kaos's Mother used to play Skystones with them before she left. A brilliant strategist with a strong grasp of Dark Magic, she has nevertheless been unable to fulfill her dream of conquering the world - a fact that greatly frustrates her. Synopsis See also External links * Kaos' Mom Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Kaos' Mom is well over a hundred years old, as it is mentioned that she attacked the Cloudbreak Islands in the magical eruption that took place before Swap Force's, already in her prime as a Dark Portal Master. * Due to the game being made by a different developer, Kaos' Mom was given a different character design. ** Her sudden status in Swap Force as an evil Portal Master conflicts with her earlier dislike for Portal Masters, as Kaos' Mom once blamed them for causing problems in the Magic World. This backstory plothole is the result of Swap Force being developed by a different series developer other than Toys for Bob, who are the creators of Kaos' Mom's original backstory. ** In the Art of Equestria guide, Kaos' relationship with his mother was troubled, but not to the point of the new canon as seen in Book of Kaos. * Her defeat is a reference to the defeat of Claudia, a villainess witch in the movie, A Simple Wish, as both characters were pulled and became trapped inside a mirror by their own dark magic. * Kaos' Mom turned a female inhabitant undead, burned her castle to the ground and froze her village into a vast eternal glacier, despite telling the female individual that were no hard feelings against her for whatever happened between the two. * In spite of being imprisoned inside a mirror forever, Kaos' Mom is still able to send self-help books to her son. * Kaos' Mother bares a slight resemblance to the Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. * Kaos' Mother makes a cameo in Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers in a photo in the Peace Protectors Academy. * She is briefly mentioned in Sensei Ambush's backstory. Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Portal Masters Category:Kaos Users